Naruto
by unaiv
Summary: Hanya cerita Oneshot per chapter


**Takut**

.

.

 _ **Naruto Family**_

 **Uzumaki Boruto - Sarada Uchiha**

- **Oneshot-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Konoha, salah satu desa terkuat dari desa-desa besar lainnya. Disore hari didesa Konoha terlihat seorang gadis berkacamata tengah membawa satu kantong besar, bila dilihat secara umum gadis tersebut bisa dipastikan tengah kembali dari kegiatan belanjanya. Dengan mengenakan baju panjang berwarna merah dan celana pendek hitam dilengkapi dengan symbol khas klannya yang bersimbol kipas, gadis berusia 16 tahun tersebut tersenyum ramah kepada semua warga desa yang berpapasan dengannya. Ia membetulkan kacamatanya yang melorot karena terlalu sering menunduk saat menyapa warga desa.

Terlalu senang menyapa warga ia sempat lupa akan tujuannya, Sarada melihat ke jam tangan mungilnya dan ternyata waktu sudah menjukkan jam 3:42 sore. "Aku harus bergegas" dan ia pun mulai mempercepat langkah kakinya.

Kali ini tujuannya bukanlah kediaman Uchiha melainkan kediaman sang Hokage ketujuh. Ia memiliki misi yang sangat penting untuk disampaikan kepada pemilik rumah tersebut. Sarada berlari dan menambah kecepatan larinya yang sebelumnya tidak menggunkan _chakra_ hingga mengaktifkan _chakra_.

"Huh.. Huh.. Huhhh.. akhirnya sampai juga" ucapnya saat sampai didepan rumah yang memilki simbol spiral merah di pagarnya. Ditekannya bel rumah 3 lantai yang cukup besar tersebut. "Tolong tunggu sebentar" sahutan dari dalam rumah.

 **Ceklek**

"Ah Sarada ternyata, mari masuk" Ajak pemilik rumah. "Sore bibi Hinata, maaf menggangu" balas Sarada dengan sedikit membungkuk. "Tidak menganggu kok, mari masuk sayang", "Baik bibi Hinata" Sarada mengekor dibelakang ibu dari Boruto teman se-tim-nya dulu.

"Ada apa Sarada hingga menyempatkan mampir di rumah bibi?" Hinata mulai membuka percakapan dengan gadis yang sepantaran dengan anak pertamanya. "Kalau kau ingin bertemu Boruto ia sedang menjalankan misi, kau tahukan sekarang dia _shinobi_ yang sibuk" tambah wanita berusia 36 tahunan bermata khas klan Hyuga. "Ano bibi Hinata, aku ingin memberikan makanan ini" jawab Sarada sambil memberikan senyum untuk istri Hokage ketujuh tersebut.

"Terimakasih ya Sarada, apa ini ibumu yang menyuruh?" Istri sang Hokage menerima makanan satu kantong besar yang diberikan oleh anak tunggal Uchiha itu. "Bukan bibi, ini dari saya sendiri" jawab Sarada sedikit kecewa karena disangka ia berperilaku baik karena perintah ibunya.

"Terimakasih banyak ya Sarada". Mendengar ucapak terimakasih yang kedua kali membuat Sarada senang terlebih dari istri Hokage yang sangat ia kagumi. "Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar ya sayang, bibi akan membuatkan minum untukmu." Ucap Hinata dan meninggalkan gadis Uchiha itu sendirian di ruang tamu rumah Uzumaki. Tak berselang beberapa lama wanita yang dulu bernama Hyuga Hinata tersebut kembali menuju Sarada berada dan bisa Sarada lihat bibi Hinata membawa minuman dan makanan kecil. "Silahkan dimakan sayang, jangan sungkan". Sarada mengangguk dan tersenyum atas panggilan 'sayang' yang diberikan untuknya.

"Bibi Hinata. Bolehkah saya menanyakan sesuatu?" Sarada mulai menjalankan misi utamanya datang ke kediaman Hokage ini.

"Ya sayang tentu boleh, apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan?" Nyonya Hokage mulai penasaran tak biasanya Sarada seperti ini.

"Ini mengenai Boruto" ucap gadis Uchiha malu-malu disertai pipi yang mulai memerah.

"Ada apa dengan Boruto? Apa kau mendengar kabar buruk dengannya" Hinata mulai histeris dengan percakapan yang Sarada ajukan.

"Bukan bibi bukan, ini tentang kami" Sarada menggeleng kuat ia tahu bahwa bibi Hinata salah paham.

"Kami?"

"Iya kami, emmmm anoooo." Balas Sarada dengan 70% muka yang memerah.

"Apa yang terjadi diantara kalian? Apa kalian bertengkar? Atau berkelahi dan Boruto menyakitimu?" Nyonya Hokage mulai menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi diantara anak putranya dengan tunggal Uchiha tersebut, mengingat dari cerita Boruto bahwa ia dan Sarada sering berdebat.

"Bukan bibi Hinataaa. Ini tentang saya dan Boruto" bantah Sarada yang dirasa istri Hokage ini sudah salah maksud atas pernyataan sebelumnya. "Bibi apakah memperbolehkanku berhubungan dengan Boruto?" Inilah dia tujuan utama Sarada menumui orang tua dari Uzumaki Boruto.

"Hubungan apa yang kamu maksud sayang?"

"Ituuu.. Anoo.. Hubungan lebih dari teman, itu pacaran"

"Hmmmm… Waduh-waduh ternyata Boruto sudah mulai dewasa ya? Padahal kalau dirumah ia masih seperti anak-anak lho" Hinata geleng-geleng kepala mengetahui fakta bahwa putra manjanya sekarang sudah tumbuh besar dan sudah tertarik lawan jenis

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana bibi Hinata? Apakah bibi mengijinkannya hubungan kami?" ucap Sarada ragu-ragu ia takut dan khawatir bila ditolak.

"Tentu sayang, bibi mengijinkan, namun diantara kalian berdua siapa yang menyatakan perasaan pertama kali?" ekspresi Hinata sekarang sangat cerah dan sumringah denga jawaban yang ia berikan dan pertanyaan yang ia ajukan.

"Ituu, saya yang pertama menyatakan perasaan kepada Boruto." Aku Sarada mengingat momen ia menembak Boruto saat Boruto akan pergi menjalankan misi kedua menjadi ANBU.

"Benarkah?" jawaban Sarada mulai mengingatkan Hinata akan hal yang pernah ia lakukan pada suaminya.

"Iya bibi Hinata"

"Sudah berapa lama kalian berpacaran sayang?"

"Setahun bibi, tapi kami merahasiakan hubungan kami" Sarada tahu betul kapan hari ia menyatakan perasaan kepada putra Hokage kuning itu.

"Kenapa dirahasiakan? Apakah kamu malu dengan Boruto" Hinata mulai menerka yang aneh-aneh lagi, itu termasuk umum karena Boruto sering terlihat kekanak-kanakan walaupun sudah 16 tahun.

"Bukan! Maaf berteriak. Bukan seperti itu bibi, kami lakukan itu karena itu permintaan Boruto, ia takut dimarahi bibi bila ketahuan berpacaran." Terbawa suasana Sarada sedikit bernada tinggi akan hal yang ditanyakan ibu kekasinhya itu.

"Ya ampun bibi tidak akan memarahinya Sarada sayang. Apakah ibu atau ayahmu mengetahui hubungan kalian?" Hinata bertanya untuk memastikan tidak ada yang tidak setuju akan hubungan mereka.

"Sudah bibi, kemarin saya sudah memberitahu keduannya, dan diijinkan" Sarada yang sudah mulai tenang duduk kembali, dan menatap mata bulan sang istri Hokage.

"Diinjinkan? bagus" "Dan mulai sekarang Sarada tidak boleh memanggil ku dengan sebutan bibi" pinta Hinata dengan senyuman tulus.

"Bolehkan saya memanggil Ibu?" aju Sarada, karena Ia juga menginginkan ibu yang lembut seperti Hinata.

"Tentu saja sayang, dan sayang apakah kamu besuk ada misi?

"Tidak ibu, kenapa?"

"Maukah kamu besuk membantu ibu memasak, besuk Boruto dan Himawari pulang dari misi" Hinata sudah berimajinasi bagaimana suasana meja makan besuk setelah yang terjadi hari ini, terlebih ia ingin melihat rekasi Boruto dan Naruto.

"Siap ibu, saya pasti akan membantu" Sarada mengangguk dan terseyum senang.

"Kemarilah sayang aku ingin memelukmu" pinta Hinata dan merentangkan tangannya karena akhirnya harapannya terkabul, ya karena salah harapan Hinata adalah Boruto dapat bersama dengan Sarada. Tentu dengan berbagai nilai plus yang Sarada miliki.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Flashback

3 hari sebelumnya.

Tempat yang dulu sering digunakan untuk tim Konohamaru berlatih.

"Ayolah Sarada" Pinta pemuda 16 tahun kepada pacar sembunyinya.

"Aku malu Boruto" balas gadis Uchiha atas permintaan sang kekasih.

"Aku takut bilang ini kepada ibu, ibu kalau marah sangat menyeramkan" Boruto mulai mengaku ia menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan yang sekarang sudah tumbuh tattoo.

"Kenapa harus takut?"

"Kau ini tak tahu ibuku kalau sedang marah, bahkan saat marah ibu bisa melempar ayah keluar rumah"

"Tidak mungkin, bibi Hinata orang yang lembut, pasti kau hanya mengada-ngadakan?" balas Sarada tak percaya akan ucapan Boruto. Boruto mulai mengingat kejadian-kejadian dulu saat ayahnya dilempar sang ibu dari rumah karena melupakan hari pernikahan mereka. "Tidak Sarada, aku berkata sungguh-sungguh."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi ada syaratnya" ucap Sarada disertai menatap dalam mata biru kekasih dalam.

"Apa? Kau ingin ditraktir makan?"

"Bukan, kembalilah dari misi dengan selamat, kau tahukan menjadi ANBU sangatah penuh resiko."

"Jangan cemaskan itu, aku sudah biasa menjalani misi sulit."

"Tetapi tetap saja, buktinya kau terluka. Mata kananmu tergores dalam hingga meninggalkan bekas lukas seperti itu."

"Jangan khawatir aku akan kembali dengan selamat."

"Baiklah"

END

Please give feedback


End file.
